Take Me Home Tonight
by Adrian Jade
Summary: "I told you to stay away." She stared at him with unfeeling eyes. "You were a fool for even trying."    "What can I say I am a slow learner." He grinned back at her through swollen eyes.    "Stupid fool." She shook her head.
1. Chapter 1

Philip Brooks yawned as he sat on his bar stool. The pointer finger of  
>his right hand aimlessly swirled his straw around his drink. That is<br>when he saw her at his twelve o'clock. She was tall and slender. Her  
>brunette hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She was with two<br>other people, a guy and a girl. She was laughing. He wasn't sure why  
>he noticed her but he did. Maybe if he hadn't he would have seen the<br>bimbo sauntering her way over to him.

"Hey Sexy." She batted her fake lashes at him. "Whatcha doing sitting  
>here all alone?" She was about five foot four with dirty blonde hair.<br>She had streaky highlights that made him think she did them herself.

"I'm-" He did not get to finish his sentence.

"Hi Sweetie. Sorry I took so long in the bathroom." She grabbed his  
>face and pulled him into a kiss. He was surprised at first but then he<br>began to get into the kiss. When they both heard the girl stomp off  
>she released him.<p>

Phil was surprised to be staring into the hazel eyes of the woman he  
>had been looking at from across the bar. She gave him a smirk that<br>would have made Randy Orton jealous. "You're welcome." She told him.

"You didn't have to do that." He countered. But then he thought about  
>it, he was glad she did.<p>

"I know I didn't. You just looked like you didn't want to be  
>bothered." She shrugged before starting to walk away. He grabbed her<br>hand, she turned around to look at him.

"At least let me buy you a drink." He offered. She was right normally  
>he was not one to be bothered by people but she had helped him out.<br>That and she was not a bad kisser at all. Maybe this could be a lucky  
>night for him.<p>

"No thanks." She pulled away from him and returned to her friends. He watched her walk away stunned. He could not believe she had turned him down. He was CM Punk, no woman could resist him. And yet she had turned him down. He shrugged it off, she wasn't worth his time.

–

"Harley I cannot believe you just went over and kissed him." Her twin Tiffany laughed at her older sister by one minute. "Big bro isn't going to like that."

"That is why we do not tell him that I kissed someone he works with." Harley shushed her drunk sister.

"She is right he is gonna be pissed." Harley frowned at her sister's boyfriend. Sometimes she really did not like Alaric, or Ric as they called him.

"Come one Ricky we are young. I have every right to be stupid. Besides it is not like I am ever going to see the guy again. And it was helping him out. He obviously did not want to be talking to that skank. Call it doing my good deed for the day." She patted his cheek in a very condescending manner.

Harley gathered up her things and made her way over to the front door. She waited for the rest of her party to catch up. She chanced a look to where her brother's co-worker still sat. He was once again looking at her. Feeling bold she sent a wink in his direction and walked out of the building.

–

Phil's face flushed a little bit. He had not expected her to look back at him let alone wink. That was more something he would do to a woman. He scowled and threw some bills down on the counter of the bar. He wasn't even sure why he decided to go to a bar. It was not like he drank liquor and it was just as easy to grab a bottle of soda from a store and drink it in his room.

But then he admitted that a small part of him liked being around people. After spending all night with people cheering or sometimes jeering him it was kind of a downer just going back to his empty hotel room. So he chose to go to bars or clubs. But tonight he was regretting going out. Narrowing his eyes he walked out of the local tavern and into the cool night air.

"To hell with her." He told himself. It's not like he would ever see her again right? No he would not and it was her loss anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

He had a big match with John Cena later that night that he needed to be prepared for. But for some reason he was restless. He had been so all day. He felt like he just needed to take a walk. He gave up on the magazine he was trying to read. Casting it aside he grabbed his hoodie from the bench and slipped it over his head.

The halls were pretty much empty. He did spot a few production people setting things up but not many. It was still sorta early though so he guess that made sense. Wrestlers always had to be there before the production people. Vince sure did love his big staff meetings.

He stopped to talk to Lyric, the new make up girl. She had just started setting up for the night. She was nice to him. She always made sure he didn't look like a clown went he went out each night. He supposed he should be thankful.

He continued his destinationless wanderings. Maybe he could go to catering. He pondered the idea before deciding not to. He was not hungry so there was no reason to.

He turned a corner heading past the divas locker room. He rolled his eyes, even at his bordest time he would never try to go in there. Most of the divas were not people he wanted to hang around with. He could hear music as he got closer. The more he walked the louder it got.

Four women were standing in front of the room. They were watching another woman as she was showing them a dance move. The woman who was dancing had her back to him. All he could see of her was her long light brown hair which came to rest at her mid-back. She wore a black and white fedora hat on her head.

The other women who he could now make out as Natayla, Beth Phoenix, Eve, and Kelly. They were all laughing. Their lips were moving but the music was too loud to make out what they were saying. The girl with the hat spun around and he came face to face with the woman from the night before.

His eyes narrowed as he remembered her rejection and then the way she winked at him as if to add salt to his wound. He stomped over to the group. The Divas seemed to sense the tension radiating off the "Straight-Edge" Superstar, they retreated into the locker room.

"You following me now?" He asked.

She looked at him and then began to laugh. "What would ever give you that idea?" She asked still laughing at him.

He scowled at her. "Well the fact that you just happen to be here right now." He answered her question. "You just happen to make out with me in a bar last night and all of a sudden you are at the arena where I am working tonight."

"It amazes me that you think that highly of yourself that you would just assume that I would waste my time in even bothering to try and stalk you. I was at that bar last night with my sister and her boyfriend. And tonight I am visiting someone who works for the company. Someone who is not you so don't worry." How did she do that? How did she make him feel so foolish? He was a pretty self assured guy but this perfect stranger made him feel so awkward.

"I don't know if I believe you." He casually drawled. His eyes raking over her body. She was wearing a pair of black and white pin striped slacks and a white button down short sleeved dress shirt.

"Well I could not care less if you believe me or not. I really am here to see someone else and now if you'll excuse me I am going to walk away." With that she walked away leaving Phil once again at a loss for words, which never happened.

–

"Big brother!" Harley exclaimed jumping into her brother's much larger arms. He laughed and gave her a little twirl before placing her back on her feet.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing two out of my three sisters in one day?" He asked genuinely pleased that she was there.

"Was Tiff here?" Harley asked. It just seemed more plausible for it to be Tiffany visiting than their other sister Lynn.

"Yes she was." Was the reply he gave her. "She said you had a very interesting time last night. Do I even want to know." Harley arched a brow. How dare that little traitor.

"Probably not." She smiled what she hoped was angelically up that the much taller man in front of her.

His brown eyes narrowed. Because there was such a large age gap between the two he had always been more like a protective father to her and Tiffany. Not that they made it easy for him.

"So seriously why are you here? You aren't in trouble are you?" She rolled her eyes. He was always so suspicious.

"Honestly I just came to see you. I have been so busy with grad school that I just feel like I haven't seen my big bro in a long time. I swear no ulterior motives." He seemed to relax at this. Harley was not one to beat around the bush about things. If she was in trouble or needed money she would just come right out and say it.

"Well then I am glad you are here." He gave her a huge smile. "Do you have time to visit with the wife and the little darlings?" He asked hoping she would say yes. She after all had only met his youngest a few times.

"Of course I have time. I am all yours for the rest of the day but I can't stay out too late because I have a class first thing in the morning." This made him smile all the more. He was so proud of his sisters. Both going for their masters. Tiffany was working on her psychology degree. She wanted to be a counselor for kids and teenagers. Growing up Tiffany seemed to have a lot of friends who were from broken homes with drug addicted parents. She was always trying to help them. Whether that meant sneaking them into their home for a few days so that they had a safe place to sleep. Or even going as far as giving away some of her possessions.

Harley on the other hand she was going for her masters in English. Her dream was to one day be a collage professor. He could just see her now molding young adult minds. The thought both thrilled him and scared him at the same time.

"Come on I will treat you to lunch." He wrapped his arm around her much smaller frame. She gave him a grin and they started walking.

–

"Hey Randy who is that girl with the big man?" Phil asked from where he was sitting next to Randy Orton. He gestured his head towards the direction his mystery girl was walking.

"That's his sister Harley." Randy informed the Straight Edge superstar. "Her and her twin sister come to see him every once in a while. He really enjoys having them around.

"Harley huh?" Punk grinned. He was one step closer to figuring her out.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, Murphy you have to do it like this Sweets." Harley blew on the spoon in her hands before sticking it on her nose. The three year old stared at her aunt in wonderment. She clapped her chubby little hands together as she laughed. Both she and her older sister Aurora tried to emulate their aunt.

"There you go ladies and gentlemen, my sister the future collage professor." Paul "Triple H" Levesque remarked dryly.

Harley glared at her older brother. But it was very hard for him to take her seriously with the spoon on her nose. She took the spoon off and stuck her tongue out at him. "It's keeping your daughters entertained is it not." She retorted back to him.

"She has a point Hun." Stephanie said from where she watched the two siblings argue. Her and Paul's youngest Vaughn was on her lap. She too was smiling at her aunt's antics. Harley gave her sister-in-law an appreciative look. "How is school going Harley?"

"Great. I have maybe like three more semesters till I am all done." Harley answered before taking a sip of her coffee. "It will be nice to be finally done."

"Have you put any thought into what you want to do once you are done?" Stephanie continued her line of questioning. Although she and all of Paul's sisters had great relationships now, she and the two youngest had gotten off on a rocky start. With Harley more so than Tiffany. Harley felt Stephanie was too prissy and spoiled for her big brother and had let her know that she felt that way on more than one occasion. But Stephanie sucked it up because she knew how much Paul loved his sisters.

"A little." the girl admitted. "I have been putting my resume out there for perspective universities to look at. But it's really hard because most places want people who have experience. It's basically a catch twenty-two."

"You could always come and work for the WWE." Paul suggested. "You have always been a terrific writer. And Vince is rather fond of you." Truth was he just wanted to have his sister close so he could keep tabs on her.

"As great as that offer sounds I have to politely decline. Wrestling is your world not mine." He knew she was right. She just never picked up and interest in it the way he and Tiffany had.

"The offer stands should you ever change your mind." She nodded her head letting him know she heard him. But she doubted that she would ever change her mind.

"Now girls who wants to share a big piece of cake with their favorite Aunt?" She asked the two little girls on either side of her. Two sets of eyes got wide as silver dollars.

"Me!" They both exclaimed simultaneously. She smirked at her older brother. He returned her look with a grimace. Two little girls hopped up on sugar was not going to be a good time for him. Of course she knew that, she just simply wanted to be a pain in the ass.

–

After leaving her brother and his family she decided to head back to her apartment. It was still early but she had some homework that she had to finish. She was glad she got to see her brother and sister-in-law and their children. It was great when she got to catch up and spend time with them but she could never imagine herself traveling around with them all the time. That would be a total nightmare for her. She liked having once place to call home. She was not the living out of a suite case kinda gal. It was just not her cup of tea. Humming happily to herself she got out of her car and locked it. As she made her way up the sidewalk towards her brown-stone she noticed a figure sitting on her front steps. As she grew closer she began to recognize the figure. By the time she came to stand face to face with the man her hands were on her hips, blazing grey-blue eyes bore into his jade green ones.

"What do you think you are doing here sitting on the steps to my home?" Were the first words out of her mouth. "How did you even find me?"

"Well Harley. It was quite easy." He smiled a cocky little smile at her. "I saw you walking out of the building with Hunter. So I asked around and people told me that you were his little sister and that your name was in fact Harley. So from there I wiki-stalked him and then you."

"You what-" She was furious by now. Her hands curled into fists. She was seriously ready to hurt the man in front of her. It would be so easy for her to pummel him to death right at that moment.

"Wikipedia." He went on to explain. "Have you not heard of it?"

"Of course I have. What I want to know is why?"

"Well if you would let me finish. It was really easy to find out from his wiki page that he had three sisters. An older one named Lynn and twin younger sisters. Tiffany Marie and Harley Michelle. So from there I had your full name. Harley Michelle Levesque. I just had to type your name into a people search website and pay a little fee. Ain't technology a bitch."

"This is stalking plain and simple. Leave now before I call the cops. And believe me I will be taking all my information off that damn page. Maybe I will even move." She moved to step passed him. But he stood up, blocking her way.

"Did I do something to you?" His question threw her for a loop. She looked at him confused. "I mean we have never met before and I was an asshole to you right?"

"No." She confirmed.

"Than why are you so hostile towards me?" He asked genuinely wanting to know. It had been a blow to his ego when she had turned him down. But then to just blow him earlier that day at the arena had bothered him. He wanted to know why she disliked him so much.

"Because I don't really like you." Was her honest reply. "Now get lost before I really do call the cops." This time she managed to climb the stairs.

"You don't even know me." He called up to her. How could she not like him? He was a complete stranger to her. Sure maybe if they had met before and he was an ass to her he could understand. But she had just said that they had never met before.

"And I do not want to. Goodbye Punk." With that she walked into her building and slammed the door behind her.

It was at that moment Philip Brooks vowed that he would not only make Harley get to know him. He would make her fall in love with him and then break her heart. Why, well because he could.


End file.
